


Alone

by Short_Circuits



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Tommy misses his brother, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it happened before the story starts, Character Death, Dream Smp, Exile, Fights, Ghostbur is trying his best, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, L’manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: Tommy is strong. He is. But he is always surrounded by other people, people who support him. He doesn’t know what to do when he’s suddenly faced with being truly alone.It’s a good thing Ghostbur is there to help.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Alone

Tommy liked to say he was a Big Man. A Strong Man. He could do anything he wanted to because he was strong. But in reality, he knew he wasn’t as strong as he made himself out to be. His whole life he’d had other people by his side.

When he was little, he’d grown up surrounded by people. He’d had two older brothers to look up to, as well as a dad. And then when he’d left home for the Dream SMP, he’d had Tubbo. Once Wilbur arrived, he’d had Wilbur and Tubbo, and soon also Fundy. Even once he and Wilbur had been exiled, they’d always had each other. Wilbur’s death had certainly taken its toll on him, but he’d been able to lean on Tubbo in New L’Manberg. 

Maybe that was why it hurt so see Tubbo standing across from him, that angry look in his eyes that had never been directed at him until now.

“You had one job, Tommy! Just one! And you couldn’t even do that for me!” Tubbo was walking towards him, his usually small and lighthearted friend suddenly more menacing than Tommy had ever seen him. With each step Tubbo took forwards, Tommy took one back, trying to keep distance. He’d never seen Tubbo this angry, and he was honestly scared of what that could mean. 

“Tommy, you have never respected me! You couldn’t even once do something I asked you to, something that was for your own good actually!” Tommy stepped back again, and he slipped, falling back onto the ground. He felt the back of his head hitting the wall, and in a burst of pain, he cried out, vision going fuzzy. Tubbo was looming over him, but he’d gone silent. Tommy tried to brace himself for more pain, warily watching the shining axe gripped tightly in Tubbo’s hand. 

But none came. Tubbo turned around, and walked out of the building, stopping one last time at the doorway to look over his shoulder. “I’m sorry Tommy. But I have to put L’Manberg first for once. You are hereby exiled from the country.” Tommy gasped, watching Tubbo’s retreating figure in shock. 

He scrambled to stand up, but his vision became blurry once more, and he was overwhelmed with dizziness, sliding back down the wall. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor, head tucked between his knees, eyes squeezed tight to stop the hot tears that wanted to fall. His breathing became uneven, and he gasped to take in air, head pounding, the world disappearing around him. He stayed there for who knows how long, until finally he became aware of the soft sound of someone humming. Another figure came into the room, the only way Tommy was aware of their presence being the growing sound of the humming. 

Oh. He recognized that song. It was one of the ones Phil would sing when they were stuck inside, when they were all tired and stir crazy, when it seemed like the world was against them. Only four people in the world knew that song. Tommy, Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. But Techno had betrayed them and ran off, and Phil had run after him, and Wilbur had died, so that left… Ghostbur. 

Of course. Tommy looked up, squinting at the sunlight, watching as Ghostbur held a little yellow flower in his hands, smiling down at it softly, not even noticing Tommy. 

“Hey, Ghostbur, what are you doing here?” Tommy knew his voice was weak, pitiful, but he didn’t care. Ghostbur looked up at him, startled, before smiling and waving, coming over to where he was still sitting slumped against the wall.

“Hello Tommy! Are you okay?”

“Yeah. No. I don’t- I don’t- Ghostbur, I’ve been exiled. Tubbo exiled me.” The last part came out a whisper, still in shock.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Tommy. Do you want a flower?” 

“No, no I don’t want a stupid flower, Wilbur! I’ve been exiled! I don’t- I don’t have anywhere to go!” 

“Weren’t you exiled before? I don’t remember it, but I was told by Tubbo that you and Wilbur were exiled before. You did it then, why not now?” Tommy buried his face again, not wanting to face the real reason he was so upset at the exile, besides how betrayed he felt.

“Last time we were both exiled, big man. This time- this time I’m all alone. Everyone left me. Techno betrayed us, Phil chose his favorite son over me, and now Tubbo hates me. I can’t- I don’t want to- I’m all alone now.” Tommy felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Ghostbur in front of him, a kind grin on his face.

“I’m here Tommy! I know I’m here, as a ghost, for a reason. To help people. And you need my help! I’ll come with you!” Tommy’s eyes widened, and he refused to acknowledge the wave of relief that washed over him.

“Really? You’d come?”

“Of course, Tommy! Wilbur may be gone, but I can still be there for you!” Finally something inside Tommy broke, and he felt tears sliding down his face, and he gave a weak smile to Ghostbur.

“Thanks, Wilby.”

***

They’d barely arrived at the fields, the new place they were going to call home, and Tommy could already feel himself breaking all over again. He was sad. He was scared. But most of all, he was angry. And he had begun to take it out on Ghostbur, Ghostbur who had helped him to set up their little campsite, Ghostbur who’d picked flowers and planted them around the entrance of their campsite, smiling and singing little songs he’d thought of. 

“I hate you, WIlbur! All of this is your fault, you know? You were selfish, you went crazy, and then- and then you went and died! You left Tubbo in charge, you left me all alone! And now here we are, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing, and it’s all your fault!” In one hand he’d been clutching his shovel with such ferocity that his fingers ached, and his arm shook. His other hand was being used to wave wildly, pointing at Ghostbur angrily. 

And then there was Ghostbur himself, who was looking at him sorrowfully, looking more like Wilbur than he had since he’d died, more like the Wilbur who’d been through too much, who gave it all up in the end. There was no anger, no fear. Only a deep sadness. 

That was what had eventually stopped Tommy’s ranting, when he’d tired himself out from yelling and hadn’t even been given a satisfactory response. He was tired. So tired. And so he’d sat down, right there on the ground, glaring up at Ghostbur, who was still just watching him.

“Well are you going to say anything?” There was a long, stretching silence, and right when Tommy was about to give up and get up to go back to working, Ghostbur began to speak.

“Do you hate Wilbur, Tommy?”

“Of course I do! It’s all your fault, all of this!”

“I’m not Wilbur, Tommy.”

“Yeah. I know. I know you’re not him, Ghostbur. I just-”

“You just what?”

“I miss him. So much.”

“But I thought you hated him?”

“He was still my brother, in the end. Of course I miss him. I just hate that he left me. That in the end he’d rather leave me than keep fighting for L’Manberg.”

“He didn’t want to leave you, Tommy. You do know that, right? He was always so proud of you, that was what kept him going for so long. You.” Tommy, looked at Ghostbur with confusion, the ghost having come to sit next to him, twirling a piece of grass between his fingers.

“Proud of me?”

“Of course! Like when you first gave up your discs for L’Manberg’s independence! I remember that. He was so proud of you. Everybody was. And when you dueled with Dream, even though you ended up losing. He was proud of you then too. Proud of you for being brave enough to be willing to sacrifice yourself for everything. I may not remember everything that happened to Wilbur, but I do remember that much, I remember how proud he was of you. I’m proud of you too, just so you know.” Tommy stared off at the horizon, speechless. Slowly a small smile replaced his shocked features, and he left out a content sigh.

“Thanks Ghostbur.”

“Of course Tommy.” 

But suddenly Ghostbur stood up, dusting off any of the nonexistent dirt that may have gotten on him.

“Well I’ll be going now.”

“Going? What do you mean, going?” 

“I told you Tommy, I’m only a ghost because I was still needed. And I figured it out. You were the one I needed to help. I needed to help you know that Wilbur didn’t hate you, he didn’t want to leave you. That you were never abandoned by yourself. And now- Well now I’m not needed anymore!” Ghostbur sounded so cheery, excited at the idea of going to wherever he’d be going. But all Tommy could feel was panic.

“Ghostbur, no! I still need you! I can’t- I can’t be all alone out here!” But Ghostbur only smiled, placing something in Tommy’s palm and folding his fingers over it so Tommy couldn’t see what it was, smiling.

“You don’t need me. You’ll be okay. I swear, Tommy. But I have to go.” Tommy felt tears welling up, and he desperately wished he could hug ghosts. When he spoke his voice was weak and shaky, but he was determined to get it out.

“Goodbye Ghostbur. Thank you.”

“Of course, Tommy.” And then he was gone, and Tommy was left standing alone in an empty field. He finally let the tears fall, collapsing to his knees as he cried, mourning the loss of his brother all over again now that his ghost was gone, he was gone for real.

At last he remembered the item Ghostbur had pressed into Tommy’s palm, looking down to see it was a small bracelet, in red white and blue. He felt it, instantly recognizing the fabric as that of the L’Manberg flag, the original one that Niki had made so long ago. He slid it onto his wrist, smiling a bit as he looked down at it. 

A final gift, a piece of his home, a piece of everything he and his brother had fought so hard for. And at last he stood up, turning to look at the half-setup campsite in front of him. He smiled. There was lots of work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I hope y’all liked this one. It kinda hurt my soul :)


End file.
